Shield of the Past
by DemonCaptainofWonderland
Summary: During a battle, the Avengers are sent to watch Steve's past as ghosts. Warning; abuse, violence, language and torture. Better summary is inside. :) first Fanfic. Be gentle. Ch3 is up.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, ummm this is my first Fanfic so please bear and I apologise if there is any spelling or grammer mistakes. Remember that if you leave a review please be as honest and blunt as possible.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers nor do I own Marvel, they belong to Stan Lee and any other rightful owners.**_

 _ **Summary: The Avengers team get hit with an enemy blast whilst in the middle of battle and all except Steve get sent back in time to watch his past.**_

 _ **WARNING!) This story contains child abuse, violence and strong language so if you do not want to read something with any of that in then it is absolutely fine if you want to turn back and for those of you who are sticking around then please ENJOY! XD**_

It was a normal day at _Avengers Tower_. Well, as normal as it gets for a group made up from two trained assassins, a Norse God, a man that turns into a giant green rage monster when angry, a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist and a genetically engineered super soldier. At the moment all of the _Avengers_ were in the main common room on the top floor of the tower. Bruce was sitting in an armchair reading the newspapper, Natasha, Clint and Tony were sitting on the floor infront of the giant widescreen tv playing _Mario Kart_ , Thor was sitting on one end of the sofa eating _PopTarts_ whilst watching them with interest and finally Steve was sitting on the other side of the sofa reading _Harry Potter._ Suddenly Clint turned the game off causing a round of whines and protests from Tony and Thor while Natasha just pouted and gave him a glare. Clint just stood infront of the tv facing everyone before clapping his hands loudly to gain the attention of the two males that were immersed in their reading. As soon as the attention of everyone was on him, Clint looked at Steve with pleading puppy eyes, "Steeeeeeve?" he said like he was about to ask if they could have ice cream. "Yes Clint?" Steve said warily as he put his book down, "Can you tell us a story?" he asked almost like a child that was asking their parents for a puppy.

The question got everyones attention, before they all starting tripping over themselves trying to get to Steve and find a place to sit. They all loved Steves stories not just because the stories were amazing but also because Steve was an amazing story teller. Finally they all settled around Steve in various sitting positions; Tony was laying on the back of the sofa, Bruce was sitting on the back underneath Tonys legs, Thor was still sitting on his side of the sofa but now he was sitting facing Steve with his back to the armrest and Bruces legs resting on his shoulders, Clint was laying down with his head on Steves lap and his legs on Thors lap, Natasha had positioned Steve so his back was to the armrest and had somehow managed to squeeze herself between his back and the arm with her arms around his chest and her legs around his waist. Steve looked at them with a small smile before asking "Ok. What story would you guys like to hear?" As soon as they heard that they all started talking at the same time, well all except Natasha who had her face nuzzled in the crook of Steve's kneck. "Ok! Ok, one at a time please." Steve said to them, chuckling slightly in amusement at his team acting like over excited kids. Clint waved his hand in the air almost smacking Steve in the face before stating with a giant, hopeful smile on his face, "How about a story about the _Howling Commandos_?! Please, they're my favourite!" Steve was about to answer but before he could, Tony had thrown a pillow at Clint. "I want a story about the pranks Bucky and the _Commandos_ did while you guys were camping!" He said, well whined actually, giving Steve a small pout hoping he would pick his request over Clint's.

Thor, who had up until that moment been eating his _PopTarts_ happily, gave Steve his best kicked puppy expression, "I wish to hear a tale of your victories conquering your enemy, Captain, a tale of your days in battle." This suggestion made Bruce uncomfortable. Ever since the Loki incedent, Bruce had gone to find Steve to ask how he got the _Other Guy_ to listen to his order and when Steve said he didn't know, they started to think as to why the _Other Guy_ listened. After many hours thinking, Bruce had come up with the theory that because Steve was an experiment and had the Super Soldier Serum injected into him, the _Other Guy_ had decided that they were connected and that the super soldier was a friend, a brother and should be protected. Since Bruce came up with the theory, they have spent time together, bonded and got to know each other better; Steve helped in keeping the big guy calm and happy, Bruce helped Steve learn how to use this day's technology. They confided in each other and over time became brothers in all but blood. Bruce was uncomfortable at Thor's suggestion because he didn't like the stories about the war, he didn't like the idea that Steve had to go through so much suffering, didn't like the fact that Steve had seen and been in the war and neither did the big guy.

"Um, actually if you don't mind, I would like to hear a story about when you met Dr Erskine." Bruce said hesitantly, looking at Steve with a pleading look in his eyes which made Steve smile reasuringly at him, letting him know he will not tell a war story. Natasha finally looked up from Steve's kneck and gently rested her chin against his shoulder, rolling her eyes at the story suggestions. "I want to hear a story from your childhood. You don't really talk about it. At all. Please Stevie?" Natasha finally spoke but as she did, they all noticed that Steve went pale and stiffened at her suggestion, an almost haunted look entered his blue eyes and his face bore a pained expression. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a blaring noise and red flashing lights causing them all to shoot up out of their seats and caused Steve to relax before taking his _Captain America_ stance as well as his 'leader' voice. " _Sir, Director Fury requests the Avengers to assemble. There is a villan terrorising down town Manhatten. He is armed with a ray gun which seems to be making inanimate objects come to life and start_ _attacking civilians_." Tony's robotic A.I. butler, _J.A.R.V.I.S_ informed them while, at the same time pulling up feeds from security camera's showing a clearly crazy bad guy shouting random things whilst laughing rather insanely as streetlamps, mail boxes, t.v's and other things started attacking people. Steve took in all the information, took in all the visuals before turning to his team who looked at him for orders. "Team suit up. _Avengers assemble!"_

 _ **Ok I know it is not much but please give me a chance because i am really trying. Updating the story might be a little slow and for that I apologise. Please leave a Review if you think my story is worthy enough for one. Bye :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi! Um I am so glad that some of you liked the story so far and I would like to apologise for forgeting to put paragraghs in. :/ In this chapter the Avengers go into battle. Oooooooooh what's going to happen? How about I shut up then you guys can find out.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers nor do I own Marvel, they belong to Stan Lee and any other rightful owners.**_

 _ **Summary: The Avengers team get hit with an enemy blast whilst in the middle of battle and all except Steve get sent back in time to watch his past.**_

 _ **WARNING!) This story contains child abuse, violence, torture and strong language so if you do not want to read something with any of that in then it is absolutely fine if you want to turn back and for those of you who are sticking around then please ENJOY! XD**_

 _"Avengers assemble!"_ As soon as those words left Steve's lips, Tony ran down to his lab to get his suit, Clint and Natasha ran off to get their uniforms and weapons while Thor went to get his armour and hammer. Bruce looked at Steve for instructions. "Bruce you can stay here and keep us updated. Be our eyes and ears. Join in when you think it's necessary, ok? I don't think we are going to need the _Other Guy_ for this one. Not yet anyway." Steve informed Bruce with a smile, showing him that it was going to be ok.

Bruce smiled back before hugging Steve, wispering, "Be careful." Before pulling away and giving Steve a mock salute. Once he saw him smirk at him in amusement, Bruce turned away and started marching like a soldier to his lab, where he could keep an eye on everything. Steve went to his room, changing into his _Captain America_ uniform and grabbing his shield. When that was done, he ran down to the garage, hopped onto his motorbike and rode off. " _So Captain Spangles_ , _what's the plan, old man_?" Tony's voice cut through the communicators as he flew through the sky with Thor. Clint and Natasha were flying in the Quinjet.

"Well Tin Man, you and _Thor_ take them from the sky, _Hawkeye_ find a high vantage point, keep an eye on them and tell us if they are trying to get away. Go crazy with the arrows. Me and _Black Widow_ will take them from the ground and try to get to whoever is doing this." Steve replied, smirking slightly when he heard Tony splutter at being called ' _Tin Man_ ' while Natasha and Clint were trying to smother their laughter. _"You did_ _ **NOT**_ _just call me_ ' _Tin Man'! I just got called_ ' _Tin Man_ ' _by_ _ **Captain Frickin**_ _' **America**!?_ _Is that even legal?!"_ Tony's yell caused the dam to break for Natasha and Clint, causing them to burst out laughing. Thor was just looking around confused as to what he had missed that had made two of his teammates clutch their sides. Steve just sighed, "Ok team. Enough funny business, we've got a job to do, remember?" Steve's reminder as to why they were actually out here immediately caused them to sober and put their game faces on.

Finally they arrived to a scene of destruction. Tv's, computer's, streetlamps and mail boxes were walking around, some running around and some terrorising civillians. There were cars overturned, glass windows were smashed, fire was burning and consuming everything it touched. Children were screaming for their parents while parents screamed for their children, worrying about their safety. But somehow this chaos wasn't as bad as when Loki decided to pay a visit.

Natasha quickly landed the jet on the ground as Steve stopped his motorbike, skidding slightly on the charred ground. Tony landed a few feet away with Thor, waiting for Clint to get his ass out of the goddamn jet. He flipped his faceplate up when the archer walked over to him. Their Captian turned to them, "Ok remember the plan? _Hawkeye_ , _Iron Man_ and _Thor_ attack from somewhere high, tell us if they're trying to get away and where the crazy loon making these things is. _Black Widow_ , you and me will take them from the ground; draw them away from the people. Bruce, you keep an eye on things and feel free to join when you think we are going to need the _Hulk_. Also try and find out who this guy is." _Captain America_ gave his team their orders and in return recieved nods from the two assassins while Tony gave him a salute.

Tony turned to Clint flipping his faceplate down before grabbing him in a secure grip, making sure he wont fall. Natasha took out her guns and Steve put his shield on his arm. "Ready Cap?" Natasha asked smirking at being able to take out bad guys. "I was made ready." Steve replied with that boyish grin that Natasha adored because it made him look young, happy and carefree. She secretly wished that he would smile like that more often. In all honesty she loved Steve, not in the romantic way of course, it was more sisterly. Steve was her little brother and all she wants is for him to be happy. She had tried to set him up on dates but he always managed to politely decline because he just wasn't ready for love yet; he was still learning this strange new century he had woken up in and while she respected his choice that didn't mean she would stop trying to make him happy.

Snapping herself out of her thoughts, Natasha pulled her guns out and started to shoot the evil that was known as mailboxes as her Captain threw his shield, cutting the streetlamps in half, causing them to let out sparks and explode. Tony shot the, somehow, flying laptops with his repulsers, making sure that they didn't fly away and cause chaos somewhere else. Clint shot various types of arrows at anything that had managed to sneak behind his teammates while also keeping an eye on where the previously inanimate objects were and what they were going to do and Thor called down thunder and lightening to fry their circuits. Bruce and _J.A.R.V.I.S_ were busy trying to find out who was doing this as well as analyzing the debris, trying to find out how excactly this guy managed to bring lifeless things to life and how, exactly they could reverse it.

The battle was almost over when suddenly, from nowhere a beam of blue light shot out towards Steve, hitting him square in the chest. Everything froze as the _Avengers_ watched their Captain fall to the ground and scream in agony. The blue rippled like water, from his chest to his fingertips and all the way down to his toes before moving up towards his head and melting into his skull causing him to, again scream in agony as his head felt like it was being ripped apart and squeezed at the same time. Finally the pain had gotten to much for Steve and he willingly let the darkness pull him into it's dark, comforting embrace. Steve falling unconsious seemed to snap everyone out of their shocked daze and finally allowed them all to hear the manic laughter coming from the direction of where the beam had come from. They turned to see a short, plump around the middle, man in his late forties wearing what looked to be a purple bee keepers suit but without the protective headwear. The suit had a big, packed utility belt and seemed to have little rockets on the boots. The man himself was balding with a red moustache and goatee. He had small squinty green eyes that seemed as though they could see inside their souls, his grinning mouth was full of rotting teeth and some were even missing. His nose was crooked as though it had been broken one too many and healed awkwardly. He lifted one of his stubby hands and pressed a button on what, appeared to be a remote and as he did the animate objects were suddenly _in_ animate again.

The _Avengers_ immediatly aimed their weapons at him as they all stood around their hurt and unconsious Captain protectively, which, caused the man to chuckle. Before anyone could say anything or blow someones head off, the ground started to rumble, making them stumble and look around, searching for what was causing the mini earthquake. They didn't have to look far though as the reason came charging at the mysterious man in a giant, angry, green blur of rage; The _Hulk_ was here and he was absolutely pis- he was furious. The _Hulk_ grabbed the man in his fist and roared, before throwing him into a wall. _Hulk_ turned towards the other _Avengers_ and caught sight of Steve, well he was going to kill the bastard who did this to _**HIS**_ Cap-cap and Bruce's brother. Before he could get the chance though, the man had stood up and was dusting himself off while walking towards them. Tony immediatly aimed his repulser at him, making him freeze and put his hands in the air. "Alright. Who the _Hell_ are you? And what did you do to our Captain!?" Clint yelled, aiming an arrow at the guy's head, ready to shoot his brain out for what he did to his best friend and that was the only why he didn't end this bastard's life; Steve, they needed to know what the man did to him.

The man cleared his throat, "My name is Gary." He spoke with a slight Scottish accent. Suddenly a shot rang out and Gary fell to his knees as he yelled out in pain from the gunshot to his thigh. Natasha walked forward, tense, guarded and above all murderous. Her gun was aimed at Gary's head, her eyes were cold and angry, her face pale, her lips a thin white line and her jaw clenched. "What did you do to Steve?" She growled, sounding deadly calm. She wanted nothing more than to give this the slowest and most painful death she could for hurting her little brother. _**NO ONE**_ hurt her Steve and got away with it alive.

Gary looked up at her with fear clouding his eyes but with a strange sadistic grin on his face, almost like he was actually enjoying this. "Well my dear, I am afraid you are going to have to that out on your own. HAHAHAHA!" He said before laughing manically. Before Natasha could get rid of his ability to reproduce, he hit a button that was in the middle of his utility belt, which caused him to vanish in a beam of static-ly blue light. _Hulk_ roared in anger, Clint started firing arrows at random mailboxes, Thor was slamming his hammer at the tv's, Natasha was sitting on the ground with Steve's head in her lap, rocking back and forth, humming a little tune she had heard Steve hum while he was drawing, gently carding her fingers threw his hair, thinking of ways she could torture Gary in the most painful way and Tony was on the ground by Steve as well, muttering to himself and _J.A.R.V.I.S_ was analyzing Steve's vital signs, trying to see what Gary had done to Captain Rogers.

" _Sir, I am sorry to interupt your mutterings, but you need to get Captain Rogers back to the Tower so I can run diagnostics to see what damage has been done to him." J.A.R.V.I.S'_ robotic voice gently cut through the worried silence. _Hulk_ had calmed down somewhat a while ago and was sitting, staring at Steve as though he was trying to will him to open his baby blue eyes and say he was ok. Clint and Thor had stopped attacking defenceless mailboxes and tv's and were gathered around Steve hoping against hope that he would wake up. Tony had finally snapped out of muttering like a mad man. Natasha was the only one that hadn't moved and hadn't stopped humming and carding her fingers through Steve's blonde locks.

Tony looked at them all before turning to the _Hulk_. "Hey big guy, we need to get Steve to the Tower so then we can see what that mean man did to him. But to do that we need Bruce back. Do you think we can have Bruce? Can you calm down big guy? For Steve?" Tony said, in a soft, comforting tone that made him sound like he was talking to a little child. Which he was really, except this _'child'_ was a big, green, mean machine that had a massive temper. _Hulk_ gave Tony a little glance before putting his attention back on Steve. " _Hulk_ calm, for Cap-cap." He grumbled, giving a determind nod. _Hulk_ closed his eyes and started to take deep calming breaths, as the others looked on in amasment as the giant green rage monster purposely calmed himself; something they have never seen him do before.

His green skin started to warp and his muscles began to contort slightly. The green colour of his skin started to disappear as his whole body began to shrink. Before long there was Bruce, sitting in a pair of giant tattered pants, looking a little tired, confused and dazed. He opened his eyes and looked around him. "What happened? How did I get here? It was the _Other Guy_ wasn't it? Oh God. Is anyone hurt? Did something happen? What happened?" Bruce threw all these questions at everyone, a slight slur in his voice. And that was when he saw Steve. His face grew pale as he stared at his little brother, laying there, unconsious. "S-S-Steve?" He stuttered in disbelief and shock before crawling over to him. "STEVE! Come on Steve wake up! Steve!" Bruce begged as tears streamed down his face.

" _WHAT HAPPENED_?!" Bruce screamed as grief and anger overtook, although suprisingly the _Other Guy_ didn't try to take over; in fact he was hiding in a little corner of Bruce's mind, refusing to even move. His scream caused everyone to jump before they all snapped into a little bit of action. Natasha, still not looking up from Steve's face, told Bruce excactly what happened. "We need to get him to the Tower." Clint's said, his voice breaking from the effort of trying to keep his tears at bay. Bruce simply nodded his head before turning to Thor. "Uh Thor, could you, um get Steve onto the, um the Quinjet, please."

Thor looked at Bruce with his big, sad puppy dog eyes, before nodding and crouched next to his brother in arms. Natasha however refused to let go. It took Clint gently injecting her with a small dosage of tranquiliser from one of his arrows to get her to loosen her grip enough that Thor could carefully pick Steve up bridal style and carry him to the jet. While he did that, Tony went to the jet to get Bruce's spare clothes and Clint gently picked Natasha up of the ground as it looked like she wasn't going to move anytime soon. Once they were all aboard the Quinjet; Steve laying on one of the pull out medical beds with Natasha curled up into his side, her head on his chest, Tony sitting in one of the seats, staring at the wall infront of him with unfocased eyes, Thor standing at the back of the jet with his arms crossed over his chest and his head down, Bruce sitting by Steve, holding one of his hands and Clint flying the Quinjet, trying to not let thoughts of his Captain distract him and cause him to accidentley crash the flying vessel; they immediately flew to the Tower, wanting to know what happened to their teammate and friend.

 _ **Chapter Two. YAY! Um i'm sorry it took me awhile, I had a little bit of writer's bloke when it came to how the battle would actually pan out. I want to thank those of you who not only left a review but also favourited and followed. That really made my day cause I didn't really think anybody would actually like the story let alone leave a review, favourite and follow so thank you guy's. I hope you guy's liked this chapter and LOOK PARAGRAPHS! X-D I remembered to put them in. Ya proud of me? Please leave a review and remember to be honest and blunt.**_

 _ **Live Madly and Prosper xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello my little minions! So sorry that this took ages. I am writing this on my Windows 8, 7 inch Linx tablet so it's kinda hard to tell if I have written enough for it to be a paragraph and because the tablet doesn't come with Microsoft word, I have to use Wordpad and that doesn't have spell check, so sorry for any spelling mistakes. I am so glad that you guys like the story and for those of you that want me to write a first Avengers fanfic for my "Shield of the Past V2" story then please, please let me know and I will get on it as soon as I can!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers nor do I own Marvel, they belong to Stan Lee and any other rightful owners.**_

 _ **Summary: The Avengers team get hit with an enemy blast whilst in the middle of battle and all except Steve get sent back in time to watch his past.**_

 _ **WARNING!) This story contains child abuse, violence, torture and strong language so if you do not want to read something with any of that in then it is absolutely fine if you want to turn back and for those of you who are sticking around then please ENJOY! XD**_

* * *

By the time they finally arrived back to the Tower, the sun had begun to set, painting the sky with gentle brushes of reds, yellows, purples and blues. But now was not the time for them to admire the scenery. As soon as Clint landed the jet on the roof, Bruce and Tony began to wheel Steve and Natasha, who refused to let go of him, into the Tower with Thor and Clint running behind them. As they rushed through the many corridors to the med bay Tony barked orders at _J.A.R.V.S_ , who immediatly got everything ready.

" _J.A.R.V.I.S_ , run a scan on Steve. Find out what is wrong with him and how we can fix it. And find out who the hell that Gary bastard was and call Fury. Let him know that Cap is down and hurt." Tony commanded, his worry clear in the way his voice wobbled. He didn't really want to admit, especially out loud but he cared for Steve. After the whole "Loki" fiasco they had become good friends, putting their differences behind them and sometimes they could be found in Tony's lab working on projects; Steve would help with the heavy lifting and designs while Tony dealt with all the technical stuff. Steve actually, weirdly, became a father figure to Tony, taking care of him, making sure he ate and slept and didn't stay locked his lab, teaching him a few things that Howard never did.

 _"Sir, I have already informed Director Fury about Captain Rogers' condition and he shall be here in aproximetley 10 seconds Sir. Running full body scan on Captain Rogers now. Sir I am already searching every record there is on "Gary" as was Captain Rogers' request before you left." J.A.R.V.I.S'_ said, the A.I's voice gently echoing through the corridor and breaking Tony out of his thoughts. They had finally arrived at the med bay when the A.I's first sentence registered in the team's minds. "Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean that Fury will be here in 10 _seconds_?" Clint asked rather dumbfounded. Before anyone could offer a response, the door to the room swung open loudly, revealing a rather disheveled and frantic Director.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED OUT THERE!?" Fury roared, living up to his name sake as usual. "I was in a meeting when suddenly I get a call informing me that my best soldier has been hurt and downed! How in hell did that happen!? How is that even possible!?" He yelled at them, worry and concern for the super soldier colouring his words and turning them into those of anger. He like the team had come to care for the young man, caring for Steve as though he was his son; he was even planning to adopt Steve even though he was technically 95 years old. Quickly pulling himself from his thoughts, he laid his eye on the prone, unconcious body that was Steve.

Not pausing in hooking Steve up to various medical machines and collecting his vital signs, Bruce told Fury everything that happened, not leaving anything out. Fury listened quietly and as he did, he began to shake in anger at what that bastard did to _His_ son. He wanted to track this _"Gary"_ guy down and make him pay for what he did. Fury was actually just about to organise a man hunt when out of nowhere a giant black blur crashed through the window and rolled to a stop, startling everyone and making them reach for their weapons. The only one that remained somewhat calm after having the ever living scared out of them was Bruce which is saying a lot about the _Hulk_ 's refusal to pop out and say "hi". Everyone aimed their weapons at the intruder, stepping inbetween him and Steve protectively except Natasha, who just curled herself around him tighter.

The intruder slowly stood up from his crouched position on the floor, causing a gasp to bounce around the room as he lifted his head up, revealing brown eyes, long brown hair, a chisled jaw and a metal arm. " _The Winter Soldier."_ Natasha said in shock and disbelief, her eyes widening in recognition. The soldier's brown eyes snapped to her when she spoke and in doing so, noticed Steve's prone body, anger flashing through his eyes at the sight of the man that knew him and saved him, unconcious and hurt. "I'm sorry, who?" Tony asked, still aiming his repulser at him, making sure not to take his eyes off of the soldier just in case he made any sudden movements to hurt anyone.

Natasha slowly got up from her place in Steve's side and aimed her guns at the brainwashed _Hydra_ assassin. " _The Winter Soldier,"_ She said again to Tony before continuing, " _Hydra_ brainwashed him and turned him into an assassin, before that he served in the army along side Steve as a sargeant and was a part of the _Howling Commandos._ Before that he was Steve's best friend, Bucky Barnes." Natasha said, not once looking away from the man that used to be her brother's best friend. Bucky however didn't seem to notice anything around him as he continued to stare at Steve. Slowly, hesitantly, he took a step towards their Captain, ignoring all of the weapons aimed at him and the trigger happy people in the room, ready to shoot him if he tried to harm Steve. Not that he would ever hurt Steve. For some reason he felt as though he knew him and judging by the mans reaction to seeing his face on that bridge, he did, a long time ago and he would like to know him again, to remember everything, no matter how painfull.

Bucky reached out his flesh hand out and softly ran his fingers through short, blonde locks, tilting his head to the side, still ignoring everyone in the room, his attention fixated on Steve's calm and peacefull face, so different from the pained and sorrowful look he had the last time they saw eachother; there was no pain, no sorrow, nothing was guarded anymore, he no longer looked troubled and more his age, no longer the battle hardend soldier that kept his thoughts and feelings private. Now he looked young, carefree and peaceful. Bucky raised his head to look at Bruce who was rushing around the room trying to figure out what had happened to Steve. "What happened to him?" He asked softly as though afraid that speaking any louder would disturb the unconcious man on the table. Bruce paused and looked Bucky in the eye, searching to see if he meant to harm his brother but found nothing but concern, worry and protectiveness and so told him what happened. As the story went on, Bucky grew more and more angry until all he knew was white hot rage towards the bastard that did this to the man that, despite all that he had done and what he was going to do, cared for him and wanted to help him remember who he was. He wanted nothing more than to hunt this "Gary" down and toture him in the most painful ways he knew, before slowly killing him, but as he looked at Steve's face, he knew that it would do no good and he knew that it would upset Steve as well as disappoint him. He doubted anyone wanted to disappoint Steve.

Bucky continued to gently stroke Steve's hair, his fingers occasionaly sweeping across his forehead tenderly. Seeing this and his reation to the story, everyone slowly, caustously put their weapons down but kept them close by just in case the _Hydra_ assassin tried anything, although it didn't look like he was going to harm Steve but you can never be too careful with a brainwashed former _Hydra_ soldier. As his fingers tenderly swept across Steve's forehead, Bucky suddenly felt a shock race from his fingertips up his arm and towards his head. The sudden pain that he felt caused him to cry out in surprise and confusion before he took a step away from Steve and began shaking his arm as though he was trying to get rid of the feeling. "What happened?" Clint asked him. He didn't care really but if whatever it was came from his unconcious best friend then he was concerned. "I don't know," Bucky replied, looking very confused. "But," he continued, "Whatever it was it came from Steve. It felt like hitting your funny bone while getting an electric shock." At his description, Bruce walked closer to Steve before slowly, caustously reaching out his hand and laid it on Steve's forehead before quickly pulling it back as he too, got shocked. Suddenly Steve's body began to convulse uncontrolably and a blood curdling scream ripped it's way out of his throat. Everyone rushed forword to try and hold him down so he wouldn't hurt himself. However as soon as they came into contact with him, they were shocked before everything went black.

The last thought in their minds; Steve.

* * *

When they woke up, it was somewhere unrecognisable. They appeared to be in someone's home. But that was impossible because they were in the tower's med bay with Steve. Steve. Everyone frantically looked around the toom in search for him but found nothing. "Where the hell are we?" Tony asked, a slight fear lacing his voice. However before anyone could give an answer, a woman's scream cut through the air causing them all to whirl around to see a pregnant woman laying on a couch, obviously going into labor, and another woman holding her hand and telling the pregnant one to breath. The pregnant woman had pale skin, dark blonde hair and blue eyes while the other woman had brown hair and brown eyes with a slight tan. "I know her." Natasha stated, pointing at the pregnant one. Bruce immediatly rushed forword to help, going into his doctor mode but when he reached out a hand, it went straight through her causing him to cry out in surprise and reel back. "So," Clint started, looking very freaked out but really, can you blame him?, "That's new. Who is she? Where are we? How did we get here? And where the hell is Steve?" Clint rushed out.

"Come on Sarah! Push!" The brunette woman yelled to the woman called 'Sarah'. Natasha tilted her head, recognising that name somewhere but unable to recall from where. "This Lady 'Sarah' is having a child. It is rude for men to be here." Thor said, turning around to face the wall, Clint and Tony quickly followed his lead, not wanting to be scarred for life. "Come on Sarah. You can do it. One last push and then you'll have your beautiful baby in your arms!" Encouraged by her brunette friend's words, Sarah pushed and pushed until finally the sound of baby's cry echoed around the room causing Thor, Tony and Clint to spin around wanting to see the baby.

The brunette gently cleaned the child before handing it to her friend. "Congratulations Sarah. You have a beautiful baby boy." She said softly. The baby in Sarah's arms was tiny and skinny and as he slowly opened his eyes, everyone in the room saw that they were beautiful and blue like the sea and sky. There was a collective "awwwww" that came from the male occupants in the room. "So what are you going to call him?" The brunette asked her tired friend who was stroking her son's head and cooing to him. Sarah looked up when she heard an explosion coming from outside the window. Her brunette friend quickly rushed to it along with the _Avengers_ , Fury and Bucky to see that it was fireworks colouring the sky in different colours. Sarah's voice made them look away and to her as she spoke to her child. "Happy 4th July, mo aingeal beag, mo miricale beag. My son, Steven Anthony Grant Rogers."

And with those words cold realisation washed over everyone like freezing water. They were in the past. Or more accuratly Steve's past. "Well, didn't see that coming. Shit."

* * *

 _ **Hey! Sorry it took so long. I hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I dont know when the next chapter will be up, I haven't even started it yet. I was going to bring Coulson in but I didn't want to destroy his, you know, vision of Captain America, I'm not that cruel ok?**_

 _ **Mo aingeal beag = My little angel**_

 _ **Mo miricale beag = My little miracle. Yeah i'm bringing in the Irish and I really hope i am getting this right. So sorry if im not. Anyway that is all from me, bye guys! Stay awesome!**_

 _ **Live Madly and Prosper xx ^_^**_


End file.
